Ball
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sakura membawa bola tersebut lalu berdiri tepat di depan TV Sasuke./"Kalau kau segitu inginnya menonton pertandingan sepak bola, baiklah tidak apa-apa," Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Sakura mencengkram bola sepaknya, "aku juga bisa bermain sendiri dengan bola!" teriak Sakura./Diam, tidak mengerti maksudnya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya heran, "...Hah?"/Warnings inside/Mind to RnR?


Fic ini seharusnya gak dipublish mengingat aku menang taruhan dari kak Fit~ Tapi setelah baca ficnya dia entah kenapa malah makin gatel untuk ngepublish, jadi maaf ya hehe. Sekalian bonus buat para fans SasuSaku yang kemaren habis kena feels momen di chapter 685 wkwkwkwk.

Selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Dan untuk yang berpuasa, silahkan baca fic ini setelah berbuka ya~ #wink

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warnings : Hard-lemon, BDSM, masturbation, all hard contents, semi-OOC, AU, PWP_

_Genres : Romance/Tragedy_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Hey boys..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BALL**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**...do you really like soccer?"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langsung saja ke inti. Haruno Sakura sedang tidak bisa bersabar di sini.

Jadi begini, wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut memiliki kekasih yang sudah berhubungan dengannya selama kurang lebih lima tahun. Ya, kekasihnya itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki tampan, dingin, egois, menyebalkan, sombong, menyebalkan, pintar, menyebalkan, jenius, menyebalkan—aargh, pokoknya sangat menyebalkan! Dan Sakura tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan seribu kali jauh lebih menyebalkan saat—

["GOOOOOOOOOOLLLL!"]

—_Ninja World Cup _telah tiba.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Heh, cowok brengsek mana yang seenaknya meninggalkan kekasihnya di tengah _sex _hanya karena ingin menonton pertandingan sepak bola jam tiga subuh!? Oh maaf, pertanyaannya salah. Jelas-jelas ada contohnya di sini. Sakura harus menahan diri agar tidak merobek selimutnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Wanita itu mendecak kesal melihat Sasuke yang terlihat semakin serius menonton televisi di depannya—terlebih ketika lawan tim jagoannya baru saja berhasil mencetak satu gol. Membuat aura di sekitarnya semakin menegang.

Seandainya Sasuke memberi tahu Sakura bahwa dia akan menonton pertandingan sepak bola malam ini sebelum mereka melakukan hubungan intim itu, Sakura mungkin akan 'sedikit' rela melepas Sasuke di tengah permainan mereka. Tapi ini... sudah dipaksa tiba-tiba, harus melakukan _foreplay _kepanjangan yang menyiksa, dan tepat saat Sakura hampiiir saja menemui klimaks pertamanya, Sasuke dengan seenak udelnya langsung berhenti dan lari ke depan televisi. Kurang brengsek apa coba!?

Hhh, Sakura mengeluarkan napas panjang. Hanya bisa lemas menatap punggung Sasuke yang masih diam saja sedari tadi—meskipun telah dipanggil beberapa kali—kemudian Sakura melihat ke tubuh bawahnya.

Ugh.

Kok tersiksa ya...

_Seriously, _apa dia harus masturbasi di saat ada kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas bisa jauh lebih memuaskannya daripada tangannya sendiri atau para _sex toy _itu? Rasanya Sakura benar-benar membenci Sasuke sekarang. Dia lelah harus selalu mengikuti keegoisan pria itu dari awal bahkan sampai sekarang. Wanita itu kembali menatap nanar punggung Sasuke. Berharap kali ini panggilannya didengar.

"Sasu—"

["SANGAT MENCEKAM BUNG! _STRIKER _TIM _KIRIGAKURE_ KEMBALI BERLARI MELEWATI DUA PEMAIN DEPAN DARI TIM _KONOHAGAKURE_—"]

Sialnya, Sasuke malah menaikkan _volume _televisi mereka jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Sabar... sabar... bisakah Sakura sabar lebih dari ini? Wanita itu tak habis pikir, ternyata Sasuke masih sama seperti laki-laki lain pada umumnya. Padahal kalau dilihat dari luar Sasuke terlihat tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Tipe _introvert _yang harusnya tidak mungkin tertarik dengan dunia sepak bola. Sakura merintih kecil. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Kalau dipikir ulang, tak ada salahnya sesekali Sakura yang meminta. Toh, pada dasarnya yang benar-benar bersalah adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sempat bingung untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk turun dari kasur, berjalan terseok-seok lalu mendekati punggung Sasuke yang duduk di sofa dan masih menonton dengan serius.

"Sa... su... ke... _kun..._" Bisikan seduktif Sakura sempat membuat Sasuke melirik sesaat walau pada akhirnya laki-laki itu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke dari belakang. Uchiha bungsu itu masih belum berkutik, sebelah kakinya ditekuk di atas sofa dan sebelah tangannya di atas lutut kakinya tersebut. Sakura mencoba mencium leher Sasuke, menghisapnya, dan menggigit leher berkulit putih yang menggoda tersebut. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya—merasa sedikit terganggu—walau begitu dia tetap memiringkan kepalanya, memberi akses leluasa untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

Sasuke mengepalkan sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain sedikit menjambak rambut _soft pink _tersebut, "Sakura," Memaksa wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara beratnya, "jangan sekarang."

Mendengar jawaban yang bukan diinginkannya itu membuat Sakura ikut mengernyitkan alisnya kesal. Dia tidak mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke dan menghisap leher pria itu semakin kuat. Sasuke terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Saku—"

["BOLA TELAH DIBAWA KISAME DARI TIM KIRIGAKURE—OH! PERTAHANAN TIM KONOHAGAKURE TERBUKA LEBAR! DENGAN CEPAT KISAME MEMBAWA BOLA KE GAWANG LAWAN!"]

"Sakura!" Tersentak kaget, Sakura hanya bisa mengerang sakit saat Sasuke menjambaknya jauh lebih kuat hingga wanita itu harus terpaksa memundurkan serangannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal sementara yang ditatap malah memajukan tubuhnya hingga dia tidak lagi menyandar pada sofa. Mengabaikan Sakura yang memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

Saat ini Sasuke tidak memakai atasan, hanya memakai bawahannya yang merupakan celana pendek—singkatnya, celana seragam bola berwarna biru tua. Dada bidang dengan bentuk otot yang sempurna memang menjadi pemandangan yang memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Sakura. Tapi wanita yang sedang tersiksa di bawah sana itu tidak bisa mempedulikannya. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut mulai tak tahan, penolakan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan luka di hatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun..._" Sakura menarik napasnya, mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya—nggak ding, jurus andalan para kaum Hawa, "...apa bola jauh lebih penting daripada aku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada memelas.

Satu detik, dua detik... sampai sepuluh detik tidak ada jawaban. Sakura nyaris saja memanggil Sasuke lagi, namun Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menjawabnya, "Untuk saat ini... iya."

_**JDER!**_

Aah, kalau benar-benar ada petir, mungkin Sakura akan berlari dan meminta petir itu menyambar dirinya sekarang juga.

Sakura mencengkram kain penutup sofa di tangannya sekarang. Oke, ini jauh lebih nyakitin daripada perlakuan Sasuke yang sebelumnya. Dalam sekejap Sakura langsung merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, kali ini dia melompat dari belakang ke atas sofa hingga dia duduk tepat di belakang Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke segera menyadari itu, namun memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dia hanya sempat kaget saat Sakura yang setengah telanjang itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang—Sakura masih mengenakan kemeja putih yang seluruh kancing depannya telah terbuka.

Pada dasarnya, laki-laki yang normal pasti akan merasa tegang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang 'empuk' milik wanita menekan punggung mereka. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. _Well, _yang membedakan hanyalah pengalaman. Karena Sasuke sudah cukup lama melakukan _sex _dengan Sakura, tentu hal seperti ini masih sangat amat wajar—atau sudah tergolong biasa saja. Sasuke merasa saat ini Sakura sedang agresif—walau bodohnya, dia tidak tahu mengapa. Sakura sengaja menggesekkan kedua buah dadanya di punggung Sasuke, kembali memancing nafsu laki-laki yang telah meninggalkannya di tengah jalan kenikmatan itu, "Sasuke-_kun... _ngh~"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ini gawat, padahal dia harus konsentrasi. Iya, Sasuke akui ini memang salahnya. Tadi pagi dia taruhan dengan Naruto, siapa tim yang mereka pegang untuk menang. Selain itu, syaratnya dia juga harus bisa menjelaskan bagaimana bisa kemenangan ada di pihak tersebut—dengan kata lain, mau tak mau Sasuke dan Naruto harus menonton pertandingan ini agar tahu keseluruhan jalan pertandingan. Sasuke memegang tim Kirigakure sementara Naruto memegang tim Konohagakure. Yang kalah harus mentraktir makan siang yang menang selama seminggu.

Tapi sialnya, Sasuke lupa dan entah bagaimana melihat Sakura yang baru pulang dari kerja tiba-tiba menaikkan nafsu birahinya. Lalu yang lebih bodoh lagi, Sasuke baru ingat taruhannya itu tepat saat jamnya berbunyi menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Hingga tanpa sadar Sasuke langsung menarik diri di tengah permainan demi menjaga isi dompetnya untuk seminggu ke depan.

Kemudian hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke sangka adalah Sakura malah merengek padanya untuk melanjutkan _sex _mereka seperti sekarang. Sejujurnya dulu Sasuke selalu ingin tahu apakah suatu hari nanti akan datang hari dimana Sakura yang meminta padanya—tidak hanya dia saja. Tapi, kenapa timingnya tidak pas sih!? Sasuke memijat ujung dahinya, oh anggap aja Sakura adalah setan yang sedang memberinya ujian hidup sekarang.

"Sasuke-_kun... _aku tidak kuat..." Untung sekarang sedang iklan, jadi Sasuke bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas berat sementara Sakura berusaha mati-matian menggodanya di belakangnya. Kedua tangan Sakura sudah meraba-raba dada bidang Sasuke, jari-jari nakalnya bahkan telah memainkan _nipple _Sasuke yang sukses membuat laki-laki itu bergidik.

"Sakura—" Karena tidak kuat, Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya namun ternyata kesempatan itu tidak dia-siakan oleh Sakura, wanita itu langsung menangkap bibir Sasuke dengan mulutnya. Pria berambut _raven _tersebut sempat kaget, apalagi Sakura mencoba untuk mendominasinya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, tanpa perlu hitungan detik, Sasuke dapat mendominasi lidah Sakura dengan mudah. Ciuman panas dan kasar dilakukan, Sasuke menghisap seluruh rasa yang Sakura berikan padanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua insan itu memiringkan kepala mereka berdua demi memudahkan ciuman panas tersebut. Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke, lidah pria itu mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya, mengikat lidah Sakura agar tidak bergerak seenaknya. Entah dikarenakan sengaja atau tidak, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah wanita itu hingga mengeluarkan darah merah yang segar. Darah itu langsung Sasuke hisap, menimbulkan rasa amis dan pahit di tengah ciuman mereka.

Sasuke menarik Sakura agar wanita itu berbaring di atas sofa sementara Sasuke di atasnya, masih merengkuh tubuh wanita tersebut. Kedua insan itu terus berciuman kasar dan liar... saling bertukar posisi kepala, mencari posisi nyaman untuk merasakan lidah masing-masing, "Ngh ah... ha... ah—ahk!" Sasuke melepaskan ciuman di antara mereka lalu mencium pipi wanita itu. Sakura nyaris saja terbuai seandainya—

_**CKLEK**_

—suara itu tidak membuat kedua matanya terbuka.

"Diamlah, kau benar-benar mengganggu," Begitu ucapan Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sesuai dengan kata-katanya sebelum pria itu kembali duduk di pinggir sofa. Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Ternyata dua tangannya itu telah diborgol di atas tubuhnya.

Dalam sekejap, Sakura langsung bangkit dengan kesal, "HEI! SASUKE-_KUN!_" Sakura memprotes keras. Kedua pergelangan tangannya bergerak-gerak berontak menimbulkan suara berisik antara besi-besi yang bergesekan. Wanita itu ikut berposisi duduk di samping sasuke yang menatap lurus televisi di depan mereka, "Lepaskan aku—"

"Kalau kau masih belum diam juga, aku benar-benar akan mengikatmu menyilang di atas tempat tidur," ancam Sasuke tanpa perlu mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar televisi. Sudah masuk ke dalam _half time, _namun skor kedua tim masih satu kosong atas Konohagakure.

Sakura mencibir kesal. Dia sudah biasa dengan permainan Sasuke yang kasar dan sadis—membuat dirinya harus mengakui bahwa dia telah memasuki _fase masochist _sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, mending kalau dia diikat menyilang di atas tempat tidur dan Sasuke langsung menyerangnya, kalau dia diikat menyilang tapi Sasuke meninggalkannya? Sama saja! Sakura mulai menurut, dia sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya meskipun otaknya kembali berputar mencari ide lain. Sasuke dapat mendesah lega sekarang.

Waktu istirahat pada _half time _sudah berakhir, kedua tim kembali turun ke lapangan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke pun berharap sepak bola ini berakhir dengan cepat agar dia bisa memperkosa kekasihnya yang nakal sesuka hati. Kakinya sendiri sudah menghentak-hentak tak tenang. Membayangkan adegan panas setelah ini membuat bagian pentingnya di bawah sana menegang perlahan tapi pasti.

Hanya saja tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu melompat ke bawah. Sasuke melirik ketika Sakura berlari di depannya lalu berjalan keluar kamar mereka. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, paling Sakura ngambek—sedikit banyak Sasuke sudah memprediksi kemungkinan ini. Tapi biarlah, toh wanita yang masih setengah telanjang itu tidak mungkin berlari keluar apartemen Sasuke ini. Sasuke tidak ingin pusing memikirkan Sakura, bayang-bayang wajah Naruto yang akan mengejeknya seandainya dia kalah pada taruhan ini jauh lebih mengganggunya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Sasuke kembali terbuka. Uchiha bungsu itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura membawa bola sepak milik Sasuke yang sudah dimiliki pria itu sejak berumur tujuh belas tahun. Saat ini Sasuke menopang kepalanya miring pada tangannya yang sikunya berada di pegangan sofa. Sasuke hampir mengira Sakura akan melemparnya dengan bola sepak itu, tapi rupanya tidak. Sakura membawa bola tersebut lalu berdiri tepat di depan TV Sasuke.

"Saku—"

"Kalau kau segitu inginnya menonton pertandingan sepak bola, baiklah tidak apa-apa," Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Sakura mencengkram bola sepaknya, "aku juga bisa bermain sendiri dengan bola!" teriak Sakura.

Diam, tidak mengerti maksudnya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya heran, "...Hah?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, bola sepak Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah dibersihkan olehnya itu ditaruh di bawah. Sasuke memperhatikan apa yang akan Sakura lakukan. Namun, dia tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika Sakura tiba-tiba ikut menurunkan tubuhnya lalu menggesekkan lubang kewanitaannya itu di atas bola sepak Sasuke, "A-Aah..." desahnya pelan seiring dengan gerak tubuhnya yang maju mundur—berjongkok di atas bola yang dengan setia bergulir maju mundur sesuai gerakan manusia bernafsu di atasnya.

"K-Kau..." Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak, tidak... dia harus konsentrasi. Uchiha bungsu itu langsung melirik ke atas—ke arah TV—mencoba mengabaikan Sakura yang berada tepat di bawah TV tersebut, sedang memaju mundurkan lubang kewanitaannya di atas bola yang memiliki permukaan sedikit kasar dengan garis-garis khas bola sepak.

Merasa tak juga puas, Sakura memegang bola sepak tersebut dengan dua tangannya yang diborgol. Kali ini dia duduk mengangkang lurus dengan posisi Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas sofa. Dua tangan Sakura tersebut menggerakkan bola sepak Sasuke di atas lubang kewanitaannya, sesekali sedikit menekannya membuat _clitoris-_nya terjepit. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras dan dahinya berkeringat saat desahan Sakura semakin keras, "Ah! Ah... ah oh—aaah! Ah ah ungh~"

Tidak, jangan pedulikan!—begitu teriakan di dalam hati Sasuke. Tubuhnya menegang, namun dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa merasa tegang, apakah karena tim lawan yang sedang mendesak gawang tim yang dipegangnya ataukah karena Sakura yang terus menggodanya? Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus memfokuskan dirinya pada apa. Kedua tangannya mengepal sementara dia kembali menelan ludahnya.

Kedua tangannya semakin lemah untuk menggesekkan bola sepak itu pada lubangnya, sehingga Sakura melepaskan bola dari tangannya. Dia sudah berada di ujung, sedikit lagi. Beruntung rantai borgol yang mengekang kedua tangannya sedikit panjang, jadi Sakura dapat menggapai sebelah dadanya sementara tangan sebelahnya telah memasukkan dua jari ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya. Wanita itu meremas dada berukuran sedangnya dengan keras—kanan kiri bergantian—sementara dua jari di bawahnya telah bertambah sampai tiga jari keluar masuk di lubang kewanitaannya.

"Akh! Aaah! Ah ah oh auh—Sa-Sasuke-_kun—_AAAAAAAAH!"

Desahan keras Sakura sukses mematahkan pertahanan Sasuke dan membuat laki-laki itu melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke tak dapat menutup mulutnya melihat cairan lengket Sakura yang keluar cukup deras. Tubuh Sakura bergetar pelan, kenikmatan saat klimaks membuat gerak tubuhnya lumpuh seketika. Sebagian cairan putih itu ada yang mengenai bola sepak Sasuke dan bertambah banyak ketika jari Sakura yang paling banyak terkena cairannya sendiri tersebut melumuri bola sepak di hadapannya sebelum melumuri kedua dadanya sendiri.

Gawat... benar-benar gawat.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Wanita itu menarik jarinya yang masih penuh dengan cairannya sendiri. Sakura menjilat jarinya yang lengket tersebut lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang, "_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun..._" Pria itu membisu—entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, "...kau ingin meremas bola ini..."—Sakura memainkan bola sepak Sasuke di depannya—"...atau—"

Wanita itu meremas kedua dadanya sendiri.

"—kau ingin meremas dua bola ini?"

_**KLIK**_

Tidak ada jawaban secara langsung, tapi suara TV yang telah dimatikan membuat Sakura sempat kehilangan senyumnya. Wanita itu melirik belakangnya sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke yang kini menunduk hingga kedua matanya tak terlihat. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura bergetar tanpa alasan yang jelas—ada rasa takut yang tak wajar menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke secara tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Laki-laki itu melangkah mendekati Sakura lalu membungkuk dan mengambil bola sepak yang sedari tadi Sakura mainkan. Wanita itu terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang mengamati bola sepak di tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menyeringai kejam, "Dasar perempuan nakal, kau puas hanya dengan bola seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sombongnya, kedua bola mata Sakura membulat kaget. Uchiha bungsu itu melempar bola sepaknya ke belakang, tangannya kini sedikit lengket berkat cairan Sakura pada bola sepak tersebut.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sakura, memasukkan kedua jarinya yang lengket secara tiba-tiba ke dalam mulut Sakura. Membuat wanita itu nyaris tersedak. Sasuke menjepit lidah wanita itu dengan kedua jarinya, "Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau bermain sendiri di depanku, 'kan? Benar-benar rendah," Sakura merintih sakit saat Sasuke menjepit lidahnya semakin keras. Seringai Sasuke menghilang, kedua iris _onyx-_nya menatap tajam kedua iris hijau _emerald _di hadapannya yang sudah setengah terpejam.

"Sah... tsuke... _kun..._" bisik Sakura lemah. Pelupuk matanya mulai terlihat berair karena kesakitan. Sasuke diam sesaat lalu kembali tersenyum tipis.

Laki-laki itu menarik kembali dua jarinya, tanpa membiarkan Sakura terbatuk-batuk dengan tenang, dia langsung memaksa wanita itu berdiri. Sasuke melihat keadaan sekitarnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura yang masih diborgol mendekati tembok dimana ada cermin yang digantung di sana. Sasuke melepaskan cermin tersebut dan menaruhnya asal, dia menarik kedua tangan Sakura yang diborgol ke atas hingga rantainya menyangkut di atas paku yang menonjol. Sakura sempat merasa panik, tapi rasa itu dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Bagaimanapun ini semua adalah akibat dari kesalahannya sendiri. Kini Sakura berada di posisi berdiri—agak menjinjit—dengan kedua tangannya yang diborgol menjadi satu digantung di atas kepalanya.

Tidak ada perlawanan dari Sakura cukup memberi tanda bagi Sasuke untuk meneruskan sampai akhir. Pria itu menjambak rambut Sakura, memaksa wanita itu mendongak hingga leher jenjangnya terekspos. Sasuke menjilat leher itu lalu sesekali menggigit dan mengemutnya. Rasa gemas menghampirinya, membuat dia memainkan kulit putih Sakura di balik bibirnya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah kaki Sakura cukup tinggi sementara sebelahnya lagi telah membuka celananya hingga jatuh ke bawah.

"Ukh—Aaaakh!" Sakura berteriak kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menusuknya dengan kejantanan pria itu di bawah sana. Mulut Sakura terbuka dan tertutup, tak bisa menyeimbangkan ritme Sasuke yang terlalu cepat. Kedua tangan Sakura di atas sana mencengkram borgolnya sendiri hingga telapak tangannya memerah.

Maju mundur, keluar masuk, tarik dorong, menekan titik di dalam sana dengan cepat dan beringas. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, berteriak sakit tapi... ada rasa nikmat yang terselip di dalam kesakitan itu, "AAAH! AHN! AH AH! SAH—SUKE-_KUN!_" teriaknya dengan desahan yang tak teratur.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan semua itu. Dia menggertakkan gigi-giginya lalu bergerak semakin cepat, tangannya tak lagi menahan kaki Sakura. Sasuke meremas kedua pantat wanitanya lalu mencubit dan sesekali menamparnya dengan gemas—_**PLAK PLAK—**_terus seperti itu sampai warna merah tersisa di bongkahan pantat yang tadinya putih bersih tersebut. Sasuke mulai menggigit bahu Sakura, kemudian lengannya, terus turun hingga dia menggigit ujung dada Sakura yang begitu menggodanya, "AAKH! AH OH AH SA—AAAH!"

"Tadi, kau bertanya apa aku ingin meremas dua bolamu ini, 'kan?" Sakura tidak mendengar, terlalu sibuk mendesah, "Sayang sekali, aku tidak tertarik meremas. Aku lebih suka menggigit, nona,"—dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke menggigit dada Sakura dengan keras.

"Henti—sakit, Sasuke-_kun!_" bisik Sakura bersamaan dengan air matanya yang akhirnya mengalir.

"Kalau sakit—" Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke memasukkan dua jari ke dalam lubang kewanitaannya yang telah penuh. Namun itu tak lama, Sasuke dengan cepat mengeluarkannya lagi, "—kau tidak akan menikmati ini."

Sakura mendesah lagi. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Melihat keadaan kekasihnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Pemandangan Haruno Sakura yang sedang kesakitan sangat menggoda di kedua matanya. Sekali lagi Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura, mereka berciuman untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Bohong kalau Sakura tersiksa dengan semua permainan Sasuke, karena nyatanya wanita itu masih berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan permainan egois laki-laki itu. Terlihat dari caranya menyambut ciuman Sasuke dengan penuh bernafsu pula.

Sasuke kembali memiringkan kepalanya, menggigit telinga Sakura hingga daun telinganya memerah, "Lebih... cepat, Sasuke-_kun..._" bisik Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali menaikkan kecepatannya.

"Tidak memintaku lebih keras?" tanya Sasuke sembari mencium kening wanita itu, turun merambat—mencium setiap inci wajah cantik wanita bernama bunga Jepang tersebut. Sakura mengangguk lemah. Menanggapi hal tersebut, Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh wanita itu semakin keras membuat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya tiba-tiba. Lidahnya nyaris terjulur keluar.

"Gah! Aaahk... ah ah!" Sakura mendesah nyeri. Sebelah kakinya mengalungi pinggang Sasuke. Meminta laki-laki itu semakin mendekat pada dirinya. Hanya saja Sasuke menolak, laki-laki itu secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kejantanannya sebelum Sakura klimaks lagi—seperti sebelum Sasuke menonton TV. Sakura sempat panik menyadari ini, tidak lucu 'kan kalau Sasuke kembali menonton sepak bola dan meninggalkannya dengan posisi seperti sekarang?

Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari di seberang posisi mereka. Sakura tahu... itu lemari tempat dimana _sex toy _yang selama ini mengiringi mereka disimpan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum. Dan sebaliknya, tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke pun tersenyum. Setelah mengambil salah satu _sex toy _yang diinginkannya, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sembari melempar tangkap _vibrator _berukuran sedang di tangannya.

Oh, tentu saja mereka berdua tahu.

Permainan ini masih jauh dari kata 'selesai'.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Harus berapa kali dia mengatakannya supaya si _Dobe _ini mengerti? Laki-laki itu mendengus sebelum kembali berbicara pada lawan teleponnya, "Makanya sudah kubilang _Dobe, _aku kalah taruhan."

Di tempat yang cukup jauh, Uzumaki Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Tidak seperti biasanya laki-laki arogan itu menyerah di tengah jalan, "Tapi, kalau kalah berarti kau harus membayar makan siangku selama seminggu lho. Yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yakin," Sasuke menyeringai lalu melirik bawahnya, "lagipula aku tidak keberatan seminggu mentraktirmu selama aku mendapat servis."

"Servis?" Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya curiga, "Seingatku kita tidak ada perjanjian yang menang harus memberi servis pada yang kalah," lanjut Naruto jujur.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Tidak benar-benar diam sih, Naruto sedikit heran mendengar napas berat yang beradu di seberang sana. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Sasuke lakukan? _Well, _Naruto memilih tidak peduli. Laki-laki pirang itu meneguk segelas _bourbon _ di tangannya sebelum Sasuke kembali menyahut, "Tenang saja, bukan servis darimu kok."

Naruto kembali heran. Tanpa dia ketahui di seberang teleponnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit desahan tertahan. Dia sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Di bawahnya, seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sedang sibuk memanjakan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Sakura diborgol di belakang punggungnya, posisinya berlutut, mulutnya terus berusaha menjilat dan mengemut kejantanan Sasuke yang telah tegang sedari tadi. Tapi kegiatan itu tidak bisa dilakukannya dengan nyaman, dua _vibrator _yang memasuki dua lubangnya di bawah sana membuat tubuhnya tak terkendali sepenuhnya. Melihat seringai Sasuke membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya kesal. Ah, betapa brengsek kekasihnya itu.

"Oh ya, jadi ingat..." Perkataan Naruto yang kembali muncul membuat kedua mata Sasuke yang sempat terpejam kembali terbuka, "...salam buat Sakura-_chan_."

Mendengar itu sempat membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget meskipun tak lama, pria berambut _raven _itu tersenyum, "Hn," Niat jahil terbesit di pikiran Sasuke, "mau berbicara dengannya? Kebetulan dia sedang di bawahku sekarang," jawabnya jujur. Tapi jawaban itu membuat Sakura mendelik marah padanya.

Naruto tertawa untuk beberapa saat, "Tidak perlu, dia masih tidur, 'kan?" tanya Naruto polos yang hanya dibalas 'Hn' oleh Sasuke di seberang, "Ya sudahlah, kututup ya. Jangan lupa nanti belikan aku makan siang lho!" ucap Naruto sebelum menutup teleponnya dengan Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto menghilang, Sasuke melempar Hp-nya asal ke atas tempat tidur. Bersamaan dengan bagian bawahnya yang akhirnya keluar juga ke dalam mulut Sakura. Wanita itu terbatuk-batuk kaget sembari berusaha menelan masuk cairan putih Sasuke. Sakura menatap garang Sasuke di atasnya, "Aku tidak akan mengkulummu lagi kalau kau menelepon orang lain seperti tadi!" sewotnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu menarik Sakura mendekat pada wajahnya dan menciumnya panas. Di tengah ciuman itu, Sasuke menekan tombol di dalam celananya membuat Sakura tersentak dan jatuh ke bawah. Tubuhnya bergetar menjadi mainan _vibrator _yang menusuk titik-titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya dengan beringas, "Ha! Ah... ah! Oh Sa—su... hentikan! Henti—AAAAH!" teriaknya pasrah. Berusaha mengeluarkan _vibrator _dari dalam tubuhnya namun tak mampu.

Saat itulah Sasuke mengambil cambuk dengan ujung kain-kain berumbai—tipe cambuk paling ringan. Sakura kembali mengatur napasnya di saat Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya—_**CTAR—**_wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Bekas cetaran itu sukses meninggalkan warna merah di tubuh polosnya. Sasuke berjongkok lalu kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan ganas.

'Rasa sakit yang dia berikan adalah tanda bahwa dia mencintaiku.'

_Hell, _bisakah Sakura mempercayai itu?

Pertanyaan bodoh yang menghampiri kepala Haruno Sakura ketika melihat senyuman Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Konohagakure – 1 : 2 – Kirigakure

Naruto menatap layar TV di hadapannya dengan wajah pucat sebelum menghela napas lega. Dia tersenyum lebar sembari memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Untunglah Sasuke mengaku kalah duluan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'm manipulating my brain...**_

_**...to think that even pain is pleasure**_

**.**

_**Infinitely and greedily...**_

_**...wanting complete the process**_

_- Soraru (Totemo Itai Itarigatai)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

EDITED. Kemaren ada beberapa kesalahan, tapi kayaknya nggak banyak yang nyadar ya xDD Ya sudahlah, sekarang sudah kuedit sih, semoga gak ada kesalahan lagi. Untuk informasi tambahan, Leo (Sasuke) dan Aries (Sakura) adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok. Salah satu alasannya karena Leo adalah _Sadistic _dan Aries adalah _Masochist _'v')b #heh

Oke sudah cukup lha hahaha. Semoga _feel-_nya kerasa. Selamat bulan puasa dan menjelang lebaran, mohon maaf lahir dan batin :) _Mind to review please? Thanks before _:D


End file.
